


Occupational Therapy

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally finally<br/>lets Rodney touch him again.<br/>Lets Rodney's genius hands<br/>press "John" back into himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupational Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).



> Written 10/18/2007 as comment fic( comment po?) for Sheafrotherdon's skin hunger challenge.

Once it's safe  
and he's 'normal' again  
lost even the faintest tinge of blue,  
grey hair and wrinkles he has not earned  
or any hint of otherness,  
(at least where he can see it)  
John finally finally  
lets Rodney touch him again.

Lets Rodney's genius hands  
press "John" back into himself  
teach him who he is  
who he's learned to be  
what Rodney has taught him  
is his true and honest self.

Skin once deadened into scales  
or aged near to death and then revived  
sparks at each connection  
Soft and hard, wet and whiskery  
in turn.

Mostly, though  
there's warmth. Soaking into John  
alive alive alive again  
wherever Rodney brackets him  
chest to back, knees to calves  
waking him breath by breath  
and showing him  
with every inch of skin  
why every hurt is worth it  
if it gets him this sweet solace.

Each time John comes back to him,  
bill of health declaring him clean,  
though even a cursory glance will show  
he's not the John he knows,  
Rodney slips into John's bed  
for their own kind of therapy.


End file.
